Nightmares and Secrets
by neuroticperoxideblonde
Summary: No one knows much about Heero's past. So when it all comes back to haunt him,who's going to be there to help him? slow to be updated
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Gundam Wing!  
NIGHTMARES and SECRETS

Two years have passed since the Mariemaia incident. The Earth and the colonies are now at peace with each other, but there are still people that threaten to destroy that peace. There are also people that fight to protect that peace. Five of them are having a meeting right now.

A blonde boy with blue eyes stood at the head of the table looking at the four other boys. "Now that Duo has decided to grace us with his presence, our meeting can start."  
"C'mon, Quatre, I was only a few minutes late. Give me a break," whined the boy with the chestnut brown braid.  
"Try an hour late," snapped Wufei. He easily lost his patience with Duo's childish ways.  
"Is anyone going to take my side here?" Duo asked and looked around the table, his eyes stopping on his best friend.  
"Heero, come on. Tell them I wasn't that late."

Heero just rolled his eyes and went back to studying the new prototype gun Quatre had given him. The fifth boy Trowa sat quietly just watching the others like he usually did. Soon Wufei and Duo started arguing (again), and Trowa could tell that Quatre was starting to get annoyed at not being able to tell them information about their new mission. "EXCUSE ME!" Quatre shouted causing everyone to stop what they were doing. The four were shocked to see the usually timid boy lose his temper. " OK. The new mission is to stop a group of terrorists that we believe are going to make an attempt to assassinate the peace ambassadors at the next meeting. Noin has sent us some information on the group. They call themselves the "Black Knights." They are notorious for using bombs in their attacks. Most of their work has been pretty low key up until now. However, this time we cannot afford the risk of letting this threat go by unnoticed."

"_I wonder what Hilde's doing right now? How much longer is this meeting going to take? La la la la la. So bored._" Duo's short attention span had run out. He looked at the others to see if anyone else had lost interest. Sometimes Quatre's speeches were long winded. Trowa stilled looked exactly the same as he had when Duo had rushed in late. Wufei appeared to be paying attention, but you never knew with him. He had recently learned how to sleep with his eyes open ( something he learned to annoy Sally), and now no one could tell when he was awake or asleep when they were having meetings. What surprised Duo the most was what Heero was doing. He had practically fallen asleep already, but no one but Duo had seemed to notice. The American boy was confused because usually it was he who fell asleep during the meetings, but now he could tell that the other boy was struggling just to keep his eyes open.  
"_Hmm. Probably stayed up all night talking to Relena. That would be so funny if it was true_."  
Soon Quatre ended the meeting after assigning parts of the mission to each person. Quatre really did not have much of a part in this mission because he was expected to show up as one of the officials before they had even found out about the terrorist threat. Trowa was given the job of monitoring the computers and security cameras. Wufei was to go under cover as a security guard that way there would be at least two gundam pilots inside the meeting room, and unfortunately for Heero, he and Duo were assigned to work together patrolling different parts of the building until Trowa contacted them with the location of the Black Knights. After that was settled, boys had two weeks to get ready for the mission. Each of them returned to their homes, Trowa and Quatre went back to Quatre's mansion, Duo and Heero went back to the apartment they and Hilde currently shared in Japan, and Wufei returned to the apartment he shared with Sally. On the flight back to Japan Duo noticed that Heero was still acting weird. (well, weirder than usual anyways)  
"Hey, what's up?"  
"hn"  
"Why are you acting so weird lately?" Duo asked then realized what he had just said and braced himself for the punch he was most likely about to receive. When nothing happened he looked at Heero again. He just sat there staring straight ahead. Duo thought it would be better not to speak for a while.  
Japan  
Hilde was impatiently pacing the apartment waiting for the boys to get back. She could get so bored when she was left alone. She stopped pacing as the front door opened and the two stepped inside. Running up and hugging him, Hilde welcomed Duo back, and Heero took the opportunity to sneak past and lock himself in his room.  
"What's wrong with him?" Hilde asked Duo.  
"I have no idea."

* * *

_The little boy ran. Fast. He heard gunshots behind him and wanted to turn back to save his mother, but he remembered what she had told him. How he had to keep going no matter what happened.

* * *

_

To be continued….

This is my first angst fanfic. Have mercy. Anyway. Please review. Flames will be put out with the fire extinguisher I recently found out that we owned.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. I know I put this thing on hiatus, but I was looking through my old files and discovered this. Since I don't plan on having much time to work on this fic currently, I thought I'd post this as a kind of teaser thing. 

If I get enough reviews or see that there's actually some people interested in it, I'll try to update it soon and take it off my hiatus list.

So enjoy.

Disclaimer: Definitely don't own.

* * *

Duo woke up when he heard someone scream. He hurried across the hall and quietly peered into Hilde's room. Not her. She was sleeping peacefully.

He wondered if maybe he had just been hearing things. The only other person in the apartment was Heero, and he didn't ever scream. Besides it seemed that Hilde hadn't heard anything either. Of course, she had also slept through the biggest battle the gundams had fought and never heard a thing.

Duo lay back down and listened to see if he would hear the scream again. After a few minutes of silence he tried to fall back asleep when another scream came from down the hall.

This time he knew he wasn't hearing things. He got up and walked through the apartment searching for the source of the sound. He stopped at the doorway to Heero's room debating whether to wake him up or not. Finally he decided just to see if maybe Heero had heard the scream and woken up as well. When he opened the door he was surprised to see that Heero was still sleeping and seemed to be having a nightmare.

Rushing to Heero's side, he began gently shaking the younger boy and calling his name to try to wake him. At the same time he wondered what could be scaring the perfect soldier that much.


End file.
